Hoy
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: Por que hoy es un día especial tras vivir en las sombras... ¡Feliz San Valentín! AoshixMisao


Aoshi, Misao y el Oniwabanshu pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki y Shueisha

**Hoy**

**By Natsumi Niikura**

Aquel día su corazón estuvo a punto de detenerse, le habían dado la peor noticia de todas, ya había sufrido la perdida de muchos de sus hombres. La más dolorosa hasta aquel día había sido la muerte de sus cuatro hombres de confianza, creyó que nunca volvería a sufrir tanto. Él mismo y de manera voluntaría se había alejado del mundo, evitando tomarle cariño a nadie, sólo había una persona que fue capaz de mantenerse a su lado incluso después de su crueldad. Desde siempre, ella nunca le había temido, siempre tenía una dulce sonrisa para él, siempre dispuesta a cumplir cualquier deseo que él tuviera, siempre cuidándole de ese modo especial que sólo ella tenía.

Todos los ninjas que habían marchado a Oita, Kyûsû, habían muerto, no había supervivientes, más de cincuenta Onis habían perdido la vida, habían caído en una emboscada, entonces recordó que él debería haber estado allí, si no se hubiera resfriado y la fiebre no le hubiera dejado en la cama… en ese caso él estaría muerto y ella a salvo en casa. Ahora la había perdido.

Su Misao estaba muerta.

Todos en Aoiya lloraban desconsolados por el trágico final de su pequeña, todos menos él, las lágrimas no salían… estaba destrozado pero no podía llorar, había algo referente a su dolor que no comprendían. Un dolor tan profundo que le desgarraba el alma. Su amada acababa de morir, aunque nadie supiera ese detalle.

Ella no merecía aquello. Ella no merecía morir. Ella merecía ser feliz…

Su cuerpo empezó a moverse, le miraban con reproche por la frialdad y la indiferencia que mostraba su rostro, lo que sentía no se reflejaba en el exterior, pero estaba sufriendo.

Entró en aquel lugar en el que ella había vivido durante sus dieciocho años de vida, se rodeó de su ropa, se tumbó en su futón, todo allí olía a ella. Nunca se había dado cuenta de la maravillosa sensación que le provocaba su aroma.

Recordaba con total claridad cuando sus sentimientos por aquella muchachita cambiaron, fue poco antes de la batalla contra Enishi. Saito le había encargado espiar a unos traficantes de armas, prefirió no involucrar a ninguno de los Onis por eso fue con algunos de los policías de Kyoto, pero todo salió mal, fueron descubiertos y la pelea fue inevitable. Llegó costosamente hasta el Aoiya, mal herido, y una vez allí se había desplomado, cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue a su protegida durmiendo a su lado con unas marcadas ojeras, en el momento en que se incorporó ella abrió sus hermosos ojos y le dijo sonriendo _"Cuanto me alegro de que esté bien, Aoshi-sama"_ en aquel instante supo que Misao era la única mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida, despertar cada mañana viéndola sonreírle.

Pero nunca se atrevió a confesárselo, por que él era el hombre que menos le convenía, lo mejor sería que ella encontrase a alguien con esa misma vitalidad que tenía, alguien cuyas manos no estuviesen manchadas por la sangre, alguien que la mantuviese alejada del mundo de oscuridad que era él.

Su pequeña Misao… cómo la echaba de menos, ya nada le importaba, vivir o morir había dejado de tener importancia para él. Sin aquella sonrisa que le renovaba y le daba paz… las sombras de su pasado empezaban a envolverle nuevamente, arrastrándole a la desesperación.

Perdió la cuenta del tiempo que estuvo rodeado de las cosas de su protegida, sabía que llevaba días por su barba y por las veces que Okina y los demás le habían subido bandejas con comida que nunca llegó a probar. No parecían dispuestos a dejarle en paz, el shoji se abría de nuevo.

-Aoshi, muchacho, a Misao no le gustaría verte así…- Okina se sentó a su lado- tienes un aspecto horrible, pareces un alma en pena- recogió uno de los gi de su nieta- ¿por qué estás aquí? Y ¿por qué te rodeas de las cosas de mi niña?

-Déjame solo.

-Quiero una explicación.

-Yo no puedo vivir sin ella.

-Ridículo, claro que puedes- puso su mano sobre el hombro del joven- tu eras nuestro Okashira, puedes reponerte de esto.

-No me queda ningún motivo para vivir.

-¿No? ¿Dónde los has perdido?

-Oita me los ha robado todos…

-…- miró con rabia al más joven y tiró con fuerza de la yukata- ¡si quieres dejarte morir hazlo fuera de aquí! ¡Tú no eres el único que sufre! No ofendas la memoria de mi niña con tu debilidad.

El anciano salió enfadado, dejando al ninja a solas con su propia agonía, pero eso no iba a quedar así, ese hombre de hielo había elegido el peor momento para caer al fondo del pozo, seguro que su pobre nieta se estaba retorciendo en el más allá viéndole así, tanto tiempo luchando para hacerle sonreír y animarle, tratando de que se abriera al mundo para que ahora se dejase morir.

Y es que a ese hombre no había quien le entendiera, no derramaba una sola lágrima, ni mostraba tristeza alguna y en cambio allí estaba como un alma en pena.

Su vista se fijó en la figura de los jóvenes que ponían incienso bajo el gran cerezo del patio aquel árbol que a su pequeña tanto le gustaba, se acercó hasta ellos para sonreírles con ternura.

-Muchachos ¿podéis ayudarme?

-¿Qué necesitas Okina?- preguntó Shiro.

-Vamos a sacar a Aoshi de la habitación de Misao y a adecentarle, no puede…- suspiró amargamente- no puede seguir así.

-Pero Okina… Aoshi-san no quiere salir- dijo Omasu poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del anciano- deberíamos dejarle tranquilo.

-No, Omasu, no… esta situación debe acabar, tenemos que prepararnos para reabrir el Aoiya y Aoshi va a moverse quiera o no, que se vaya al templo o a donde le de la gana pero no lo quiero allí encerrado.

-Nosotros lo haremos Okina- sentenció Kuro.

Los dos muchachos subieron a la habitación de la comadreja, arrastraron al ex-Okashira por todo el pasillo para lanzarlo dentro de la tina de agua helada con la yukata aún puesta, y es que no estaba dispuesto a colaborar, a pesar de lo débil que estaba tras una semana sin probar bocado. Le lavaron como pudieron mientras se retorcía y luchaba por salir de allí. Le inmovilizaron para afeitarle y finalmente le dejaron libre, aquello había sido como estar en mitad de una guerra, debilitado o no ese hombre era muy fuerte y sobre todo, cabezota como él solo, ahora ya sabían quien le había contagiado la testarudez a Misao.

Intentaron hacerle bajar a comer pero fue imposible evitar que tratase de volver a su prisión, bajo la atenta mirada de Okina y Okon. Omasu corría desesperada al encuentro de sus compañeros.

-¡Venid, venid deprisa!- sonreía feliz.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanta prisa?- Okina estaba sorprendido por su actitud jovial- ¿por qué estás tan contenta?

-¡No preguntéis y venid! ¡E-es maravilloso!

Omasu corrió de vuelta al restaurante, todos la siguieron al instante. Aoshi les miró sin mucho interés pero algo le empujó a moverse, una curiosidad desconocida para él.

Se detuvieron en la entrada enmudeciendo al instante, era como si se hubieran quedado petrificados y curiosamente eso fue lo que le hizo entrar al restaurante.

Entonces la vio. Con uno de sus bracitos vendado hasta el hombro y magulladuras por todos lados, su shinobi hecho un desastre, pero allí estaba…

-¡Angelito mío estás bien!- Okina corrió a abrazarla.

-¡Ay, ay Jiya! Me haces daño jejeje- abrazó con fuerza su abuelo sonriéndoles a todos- siento mucho haberos preocupado, no pude mandar un mensaje…

-¡Misao!- los tres Onis gritaron y espachurraron a la Okashira.

-¡Ouch! ¡Ay! Qué me vais a asfixiar ¡Ey!

Estaban tan emocionados que se habían olvidado por completo de Aoshi hasta que escucharon un ruido a sus espaldas, había caído de rodillas al suelo y tenía la mirada perdida. Misao corrió hasta él sumamente preocupada.

Y por primera vez desde que era un niño las lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro mientras arrodillado abrazaba el cálido cuerpo de su protegida… no, el cuerpo de su amada. Estaba viva, su Misao seguía allí. No importaban las miradas extrañadas que le lanzaban el resto de Onis, no importaba su reputación de hombre frío, ni su orgullo masculino, nada tenía más importancia que el hecho de que su Misao seguía con vida.

-Aoshi-sama ¿qué le ocurre?

-Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias- repetía entre lágrimas- gracias por seguir viva, Misao…

-Lo siento… siento mucho haberle preocupado.

Al fin todos pudieron comprender lo que le ocurría a Aoshi, por primera vez sus emociones afloraban y la culpable era aquella muchachita inocente que no veía lo que él sentía por ella. Atendiendo a la suplica muda del que un día fue su Okashira salieron de aquel lugar en el más absoluto de los silencios.

-Misao, mi pequeña Misao…

-Estoy bien. No llore más por favor, Aoshi-sama.

La atrajo hacia si y besó esos labios que tanto deseaba.

-No vuelvas a alejarte de mi nunca más.

-Aoshi-s…

Volvió a besarla apasionadamente, había perdido la partida contra su razón. Sus impulsos habían tomado el control de su cuerpo y ya no le importaba nada más que sentir los cálidos labios de su Misao.

Se separaron para tomar aire, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, la mirada de ella cargada de sorpresa y curiosidad ante esa acción tan impropia de alguien como él, llevó sus pequeñas manos al rostro masculino para secar aquellas lágrimas.

-Misao…- susurró a su oído- te amo, Misao.

-A-Aoshi-sama…- le sonrió como sólo ella sabía hacer- le amo.

Puso sus grandes manos sobre las de su amada. Y entonces ocurrió aquello que tanto tiempo llevaba esperando, más que ese beso incluso más que el que la amase… él le sonrió ampliamente.

-Oh Kami…

-¿Qué?- preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

-Creo que estoy soñando…

-¿Por qué?

-Primero le veo llorar, después me besa, me dice que me ama y ahora está sonriendo, sin duda debe ser un sueño- se llevó un dedo a la barbilla- ¡ya sé! Seguro que me he desmayado por el camino y mi tonta imaginación está jugando conmigo- se dejó caer en los brazos del ex-Okashira- ¡rayos! No quiero despertarme, me gusta este sueño…

La abrazó con fuerza escuchando atento sus desvaríos sobre que soñaba y las teorías de cómo debía haberse dormido, un exceso de imaginación es lo que tenía esa mujercita, rió mientras la separaba ligeramente de su cuerpo.

-¡Y ahora ríe!

-Tonta… no estás soñando- la besó dulcemente- ¿tan increíbles te parecen esas cosas?

-Para estarme pasando a mi sí…

-¿Y qué puedo hacer para convencerte de que es real?

No contestó, prefirió besar a ese hombre al que llevaba toda su vida amando, al menos si era un sueño pensaba disfrutarlo al máximo.

Pasaron horas besándose y acariciándose, riendo y sonriendo, sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos, ajenos a todo lo demás, hasta que la puerta volvió a abrirse sacándoles de su ensoñación.

-¿¡Hasta cuando pensáis quedaros ahí!? Nos estamos muriendo de hambre- Okina los miró con lágrimas en sus ojos- además…- sollozó- ¡yo también quiero abrazar a mi niña!

-Ah… Jiya…- el anciano se lanzó sobre ella- ¡Ay, ay! Suéltame viejo loco.

-Aoshi, muchacho, si quieres acostarte con ella antes tendrás que casarte ¿me has oído?

Ambos jóvenes enrojecieron por el comentario del anciano, no se habían parado a pensar en eso de casarse o llegar más allá de lo que estaban haciendo.

-No es necesario que lo digas- contestó el ex-Okashira.

-Muchacho- se puso en pie parándose en la puerta de la cocina- es agradable oírte reír de nuevo. Me alegro de que hayas decidido resucitar, seguro que ahora te alegras de que te hayan arrastrado.

-¿Resucitar? ¿Qué le hayan arrastrado?- preguntó Misao atónita.

-No le hagas caso, son tonterías suyas.

-Claro, claro, cosas del viejo chalado… ya verás cuando vea su habitación, jovencito.

-¿Mi habitación?

¡Kami! La habitación de Misao… la había dejado hecha un desastre con toda su ropa por el suelo y el futón todo arrugado, mejor subir a arreglarlo todo antes de que pasase de amarle a querer asesinarle, pero antes de eso… la abrazaría un ratito más, por que hoy era el primer día de su nueva vida.

**Fin **

**Notas:**

Me decidí a escribir un shot para San Valentín, lo más gracioso es que estuve escribiendo uno durante toda la semana y cuando he ido a publicarlo me ha dado por escribir esto jajaja, así que al final he subido este que no se parece en nada a lo que tenía en mente. Espero que os haya gustado.

¡Un besazo! Y ¡Feliz San Valentín!


End file.
